Coffee House
by KayshowronZ23
Summary: No one was sure what would happen when they walked in that old coffee house but then again isn't it normal?


Coffee-House

_**Coffee-House**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… no matter how much I want to ******

**I do own some of the random people who I just gave names to! Naomi belongs to Gatoimp13 ) P.**

_**Chapter 1: All together, and making no sense!!**_

**The rain went pitter-patter on the roof of the old coffee house. Despite the rain on this hot summer's day in the Leaf Village everything was normal for 9:30am. Inside the "" Sakura, Ino, Naomi, Hinata, Aichi, Saku, and Hoshi were setting up the tables, the cooks were in the kitchen, and Makou took her proud place behind the cash register, plugged her head-phones in her ears, and pulled out a book. This had created a lot of noise to Takumi who was living above the coffee house; she the manager of the place just couldn't take the noise, not in the mornings, not on a Monday. She walked down the steps in the shop that lead to the café and moaned out;**

"**Everyone just shut up! You don't have to be this loud, even the cooks are less noisy then you, and does anyone knows where the aspirin is? I need it."**

"**Here" Makou yelled in addition to tossing Takumi her the aspirin.**

**Takumi swallowed the aspirin with no water as well as walking back upstairs. Sakura and Ino went back to fighting about who was the best for Sasuke Uchia while setting up their tables, Naomi was now done her tables to set up and was playing with the dart boards in the entertainment section as she listened to her ipod, Hinata was silently sweeping the shop after she swapped the "closed" sign to "Open", Makou was blasting her ipod and reading another manga, Saku, Hoshi, and Aichi started talking about their plans for later that night and strawberries. **

**Sasuke Uchia walked in, as he did so, the bell just above the door rang sending all the waitresses heads up, well everyone's but Makou's head at least. All the girl's hearts skipped a beat (Naomi's, Makou's, and Hinata's didn't) as the handsome Sasuke walked down the floor to the register. He walked slowly up to Makou when he was right next to her (behind the register) he pulled an ear plug and whispered in his deep voice, **

"**Shouldn't you be working slacker?" **

**Makou was startled by this, screamed at the top of her lungs hit Sasuke on the head with her book, and slapped him across the face,**

"**I'm a dumb blonde don't sneak up on me" Makou panted. Naomi walked up next to Sasuke as she screamed, **

"**Would you both just chill? You're making me want to slap both of you." Naomi said, half groaning. She hadn't gotten enough sleep all week because Tsunade had kept her up training. **

**Makou cocked her head in confusion in addition to glaring at Naomi. Naomi in return glared back. But it only took Makou five minutes to realize "who" was behind the counter, "who" was in the coffee house and "who" just freaked the living shit out of her.**

"**Damn you Sasuke go burn in hell will you" Makou spat from her mouth.**

"**Now is that anyway to treat your brother" Sasuke chuckled.**

"**You're NOT NOT NOT NOT my brother! You're my ½ brother!" Makou replied folding her arms.**

"**Still counts you stupid slacker" Sasuke yelled back before leaving. As Sasuke walked out of the door Makou wanted to shout DON'T GO as loud as she could only because every waitress (in the coffee house) that was a Sasuke fan-girl would yell at her.**

'_**Some luck for living through the first chapter' **_**Makou thought sadly.**

"**Your SOOOOO FREAKEN MEAN TO POOR HANDSOME SASUKE, MAKOU" Sakura, Ino, Hoshi, Aichi, and Saku screamed.**

**Later that afternoon**

**Despite the morning, Takumi felt much better, her long hair flew to the floor as she crawled out of her bed. She smiled and grabbed the phone, began dialing a number…**

**Café**

"**Naomi get over here this instant, stop playing with the darts, we need help" Ino nagged.**

"**Okay, okay, I get the point" Naomi answered back, as her brunette hair swayed silently on her shoulder. Naomi walked out of the entertainment area and crabbed her apron (which had a note pad and pen). She swiftly walked up to a table which needed their orders to be taken, "Hello, I'm Naomi Gato I will be your waitress today, can I take your orders" Naomi spat out with as much of fake passion she could muster up. **_**This is soooooooooooo boring! Why did Tsunade make me take this job!? **_**She wondered sadly.**

"**Yes, I'll have the steak special, and a French vanilla Coffee please," A man asked. Naomi nodded and wrote down his order she then motioned for the other man to say his order,**

"**I'll have the same, but just black coffee, please" the other man asked.**

**Naomi again nodded and wrote down what he told her, she walked into the kitchen and put their orders down. Naomi just wanted to leave, she hated this job, she hated her outfit, and she just hated being around all the "fan-girls" of Sasuke. Naomi looked at the clock and waited for it to strike 3:00PM then she could leave for her college classes. "Damn come on these are the longest three minutes of my life" Naomi moaned.**

"**Heyyyyyyyyyyy can we get our order taken" A boy with spiky blonde hair screamed.**

"**Hey Mak you do nothing but read so help were really busy today" Saku screamed. Makou closed her book and walked over to the table (she already had her apron on) **

"**Hello can I take you—" Makou started,**

"**Maks oh my freakin god is that you" The blonde boy screamed.**

**Makou's blonde hair flew around as the blonde boy shook her violently.**

"**Ummmm" Makou continued as the ponytail flew around, "OOOOOOO Naruto Uzumaki the guy who failed kindergarten three times, long time no see!" Makou screeched happily as Naruto hugged her. **

**Sasuke was on his way to the coffee shop to visit Makou. He was bracing himself for fangirl attacks. He sighed. **_**It's so annoying having those girls always freaking stalking me.**_** He thought. **

**When he got to the coffee shop and looked in the window. He was at ease, until he saw Makou hugging Naruto. He burst in, glaring the entire time. "What the heck is going on?!" He demanded. **

**Makou pushed Naruto quickly away from her after see Sasuke's face. Sasuke glared at Naruto who then spat out,**

"**Oh Maks is that your boy-friend?"**

**Both Sasuke and Makou backed up and pointed their fingers at the other and screamed at the same time, **

"**NO were ½ related dummy!!"**

**Naomi heard Sasuke and Makou yelling. She had felt the vibrations when Sasuke stomped into the coffee shop. She turned to see what was going on, and heard Naruto's boy-friend comment. She laughed. "Yeah, definitely." She said sarcastically.**

**Ino and Sakura both shot Makou and Naruto death glares because of the boy-friend comment. **

**Naomi glared at them. "Get a life you freaking fangirls." She said in an irritated tone. **_**It makes me feel bad for him. I'd hate to have Sakura and Ino always bugging me.**_

**A boy with brown spiky hair and a small dog ,that would most likely be a mutt stormed in on the fight, he then pulled Makou close and said,**

"**What'da talking about Naruto I came down here because we were dating and I wanted to see her, I mean why else would I leave America for Japan?"**

**This statement had made Hinata blush because she had fallen head over heels for Naruto the second she had seen him talking to Makou, and Makou and blushed and her heart began to race but she had no Idea why, she then heard Kiba whisper, **

"**Miss. Makou please play along" Makou swallowed and nodded yes then said,**

"**Yes we have for about five years right Kiba?"**

"**Why yes it will be our 5****th**** year together" **

**Naomi was chuckling. She knew Makou, and she knew that Makou had never had a boy-friend in her entire life. Sasuke was trying not to explode with mixed emotion and laughter. Naomi motioned for him to come over where she was. As soon as he walked over, he started cracking up. Naomi thumped him on the back of his head. "Ouch!" Sasuke muttered. Naomi knew that he wasn't really hurt, so she didn't say anything, but just continued laughing. **

**One minute after Kiba and Makou separated **

"**Geez, now everyone is going to laugh, laugh and laugh****their soul out…" Makou whined to herself as she walked****once again to the cash register, it was her right-full****  
****place... ******

**"HEY, MAKOU IS THAT HOTTIE REALLY YOUR BOY-FRIEND?!"****  
****Saku, Aichi, and Hoshi screamed with pure bliss. ******

**"Umm sure why not..." Makou said with a sigh.******

**Kiba and his dog walked up to the register, with the****money to pay for the bill, things felt strange in the****silence that was left so Kiba said;******

**"Hey sorry about back there but I owe you one, I mean****Naruto gets into all sorts of trouble, but I do hope we can be friends." Kiba then****handed her the money.******

**"Well Dog boy because of you my life is most likely to****go down the drain, I'm an independent women and I have****never in my life had a boy-friend, thanks to you****  
****Sasuke****'s going to get his stupid laughter out and then****freak out at me and then what am I going to do? Ha?****Tell him oh were not going out? He'll strangle me****damn it. So if you come back and I'm not here you'll****know why. Anyways here's your change and have a nice****day!" ******

**"Oh I see the way it is. Well I'll call you later,****anyways this is my Dog Akamaru." Kiba said.******

**"Wait one second, HOW WOULD YOU GET MY NUMBER?!"****  
****Makou quietly screamed, not wanting others to hear.******

**"Hmph. Well that's easy, your name tag. If I know your****name, I can find you, so talk to you later." Kiba said****before he left.******

**Makou had no idea what so ever to do was just did her****job and was speechless.******

**Later****on******

**Naomi new that Sasuke was going to be a little sad no****matter how much he hated Makou, she knew that it's****because of brotherly instincts. She also knew it was****  
****because Sasuke didn't know Makou that well, and he****really did believe that they were dating. ******

**So before she left for her classes, she pulled Makou****aside and threatened;******

**"Makou, Sasuke is feeling a little down and you're his****sister so if you don't make him happy I'll find some****way to slowly and cruelly kill you."******

**"Hey I'm only ½ way his sister, but I don't want to****die before my time, so I'll try, just give me till Thursday"****Makou replied. She walked away from Naomi and didn't****look back. ****  
******

**A/N: Hi, this is Gatoimp13. I'm Kay's editor and co-writer. She's writing most of this, but I write some stuff, and I edit the entire story. Naomi is my character that I made. If you use her anywhere else, I'll kill you. Well, I hope you enjoy! ) D**

**A/N: Hey KayshowronZ23 here! Yes I know some of the characters are fake…but don't we all have fake characters? Anyways…I wanted to tell you about Aichi, Saku, and Hoshi! They are three other character but I just made them up, because you can't just have three or four waitress you have to have more, and yes there are waiters but I just thought of naming some of the other waitress next time you'll see the waiters too! Makou is a trusted OC of mine and I changed her completely…She has shoulder length with brown highlights. She has now chest even though she is 15 and Sasuke in this fanfic is 18 years old. Next chapter is called: The old man's shed**


End file.
